Just Like Riding A Bike
by Namike
Summary: First one-shot fanfic story. Inuyasha has gone off on his own, and Kagome goes to look for him. But what does she discover when she finds him? She just can't believe her eyes! Inu/Kag


Hello everyone! I'm pretty new to these forums, and I thought I would give a one-shot story to test these unexplored waters. This is my first official short story based on Inuyasha and Kagome, and I'd like to see what feedback I get. I may not fully base my story writing future on this one story, but I have to start somewhere, right? All comments/suggestions are appreciated! Enjoy!

**Note:** Please do not show this story without due credit to me or notifying/asking me first. This story is purely from my imagination, and I don't like it when people take credit for other people's work. Not in any way do I own the characters of Inuyasha. I own my imagination and the stories that are its products.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" A worried Kagome shouted out through the trees. Inuyasha had said that he wouldn't be gone long this time. After all, he was only searching for any nearby demons that may be planning to attack the unsuspecting group.

Sango, who was lazily tickling Kirara's belly, replied, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure he didn't go far."

Kagome sighed. "I guess…" She started to walk towards the trees. Looking back at her friends, she said, "I'm still going to go look for him. Be back soon!" With that, she entered the forest.

After a little bit of searching, she happened upon a clearing and finally found him…but what an unexpected sight!

Inuyasha was standing beside Kagome's bike, muttering to himself and looking around it at all angles. He held it steady, with his left hand on the handle bars and the right on the seat. He swung his right leg over the bike and tried to pedal it forward. Unfortunately, he was really clumsy and didn't go even a foot before he lost his balance and the bike toppled to the left. Jumping off as fast as lightning, Inuyasha landed beside the bike, cursing and grumbling under his breath. He was so angry that he almost brought his Tetsusaiga out, but then he remembered that it was Kagome's property. If she found out he had damaged it… He shuddered at the mere thought. Still frustrated but determined, he tried to mount the bike again.

As she watched him do this at least three more times, Kagome was trying really hard to not laugh out loud. Inuyasha? Trying to ride her bike? Now THAT she would never have expected from him! Then again, he always was curious about whatever she brought over from her time, and even more so when he was in the modern era.

Finally, after watching him fail for what seemed like the eighth time (and being amazed at what patience he had), Kagome decided to step out of her hiding place and approach him.

As soon as he heard a rustle, Inuyasha looked up, startled. Kagome?! How long had she been there?! How did he not catch her scent?!

"Inuyasha, what are you trying to do?" She tried to do this with a straight, serious face. Inside, however, she was losing the battle of giggling out loud.

"Uh…" He stammered in shock, but quickly regained his composure with a ticked-off face. "What the hell does it look like I'm trying to do?! I'm trying to figure out how you can ride this damned iron cart! I don't know how you humans do it."

Kagome, still trying to keep a straight face, replied, "Well, it's all about balance. You have to be able to find your center of gravity on the bike so you don't fall." When Inuyasha gave her a confused look, Kagome couldn't help it. She busted out laughing and fell to the ground in mirth.

Inuyasha's face went beet red from embarrassment. "Oh will you stop?! You're making me feel like an idiot…"

"Hehe, I'm sorry, it's just…haha…it was so funny watching…hahaha…you trying to ride it and falling over…hehehehe!!!" She tried to say in between breaths.

Inuyasha was really getting embarrassed and ticked now. All he wanted to do was one of two things: Ride the bike so he could prove her wrong, or just disappear on the spot and wish he had never tried. He rolled his eyes and looked to the side for a minute. Finally, after five minutes of Kagome's laughter filling his ears, he gave in.

"Oh stop laughing, wouldja? Just teach me how to ride this stupid thing already," he softly grumbled.

Trying to catch her breath, Kagome managed an "Okay," and finally got back up on her feet. Moving in between the bike and Inuyasha, Kagome grabbed the handle bars with her left hand and the seat with her right. With one swift swing of her right leg, she mounted the bike and placed her feet securely in the pedals. Finally yet quickly, she put a little effort into pushing the pedals, and she moved forward and rode in a large circle around a bewildered and confused Inuyasha. When she stopped in front of him, she easily got off the bike and motioned for him to come closer.

"See? It's not so hard once you get the hang of it," she said to him. "It's completely normal to not get it on your first few tries." Inuyasha just went, "Feh." Kagome grinned in response, making Inuyasha blush a little. "Just take it nice and easy," Kagome continued, holding the bike and motioning for Inuyasha to replace her hands with his.

Once Inuyasha had a hold of the bike, Kagome instructed him on how he should secure his right foot once it was swung over to the other side. Then she told him how to push the pedal down with the right foot and then push off the ground with the left foot and get it in the other pedal. Inuyasha, despite being annoyed at how complicated it all sounded, listened and tried to grasp what she was saying.

After all instruction was complete, Kagome said, "Okay, so are you ready?" Inuyasha, even though he was still a bit confused about half of the things she just said, just replied with, "Yeah, you done talking yet? I wanna get this over with." With a smile and slight giggle, Kagome said, "All right. Go for it, Inuyasha!" She stepped back to give him some room.

Inuyasha made sure his right foot was in the pedal while pushing off with his left. He tried to then put the left foot into the corresponding pedal…but missed. Unbalanced and unsteady, the bike toppled over again, with a completely pissed-off Inuyasha once again jumping and landing beside the bike, cursing out loud. Kagome tried hard not to laugh and walked over to him to pick up the bike.

"Damnit all! Forget this stupid cart! I can travel just fine without using this thing! Kagome, I honestly don't see the reason for you using this stupid thing."

Kagome simply replied, "It gives me a sense of control of where I'm going. It's not a feeling I get when I'm on your back, you know."

"So?! I can protect you better than that thing can. I swear, if I was human, I'd be covered in bruises by now from falling off that cart."

Kagome chuckled. "I guess so. Either way, it still reminds me of home. But, if you want, I guess I could return it to my time for a bit. It does become a hassle after a while." With a smile and a firm hold on the bike, Kagome said, "Come on, Inuyasha. I think we've kept the others waiting long enough. Besides, I'm a bit thirsty."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "You always seem to be lookin' for somethin'…" But, he followed her anyways.

Secretly, though, as much as he despised the bike, he was happy that Kagome tried to show him how to ride it without putting him down for messing up or boasting how well she could do it. It was nice to know that someone would offer to help him whenever he needed it, or didn't need it. Yeah, it was good.

Making sure to keep up with her, he leapt ahead a little bit to walk by her side back to their comrades in arms. Before they reached the rest of the group, both of them looked at each other's faces and just smiled. The others would never know what they had missed.

~ THE END ~


End file.
